De Esclava a Emperatriz
by Mond Dunkel
Summary: Las portadoras de los elementos han fallado. Las princesas han fallado. Ahora Twilight Sparkle se encuentra sumergida en un nuevo orden, donde los mas adinerados y fuertes lo rigen. Pero a pesar de ello, Twilight no se da por vencida y se adapta a las circunstancias. Solo para caer en las garras del maligno rey del Imperio de Cristal.


_**Hola queridos lectores. Aquí Blass con esta nueva entrega, un One- Shot inspirado y basado en el comic My Little Slave del gran artista Bluntwhiskey. La historia es pequeña y tiene contenido subido de tono (Eso es una advertencia). Sin más que decir, los dejo con ella. Nos vemos abajo. Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

**De Esclava a Emperatriz**

Hoy empieza el nuevo capítulo de mi vida. Los acontecimientos que dieron lugar a mi posición como reina. Son tan confusos como la alquimia de mis nuevos libros. Es noche de luna llena. Y, ahora, ya aquí en mi habitación con el poder de un imperio que alguna vez, perteneció a mi niñera Cadence. No puedo evitar pensar ¿Tome las decisiones correctas en mi vida? Todo cambio tan bruscamente en un principio, cuando el rey sombra regreso, cuando los Changelings nos vencieron, cuando Discord volvió para dejar un rastro de caos y destrucción. Equestria termino desapareciendo y había que adaptarse a la situación. De lo contrario era imposible sobrevivir. Y mirando a mí alrededor, yo diría que hice muy bien el trabajo de adaptarme a las circunstancias que la vida me puso en frente. Me miro al espejo, mi tiara del elemento de la magia fue reemplazada por una corona de cristal. Mis antiguos ropajes Equestrianos, fueron reemplazados por finas telas del Imperio de Cristal. En mi cuerno esta el anillo de compromiso que tanto anhele.

* * *

Aun recuerdo ese día que dio comienzo a todo, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Yo como una de las ex-portadoras de los elementos de la armonía. Era una reliquia muy importante para algunos señores con mucho poder en el nuevo orden. Una joya muy valiosa que muchos desearían tener en su colección, o para su uso personal. Yo antes de ser capturada me escondía con AppleJack, era mi única amiga cerca. Las demás, no tuvieron tanta suerte. Era de mañana cuando unos esclavistas nos encontraron y nos encadenaron, para luego llevarnos a una subasta en el Imperio de Cristal. Ahí había otras ponies, listas a ser vendidas al mejor postor. ¡Yo no quería ser vendida! ¡Yo no era un objeto para que me trataran de esa forma tan humillante! En un arranque de ira, y frente a todos esos ricachones y señores intente librarme por la fuerza, de mis ataduras. Pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

-¡Calmen a esa pony!- Les ordeno un viejo asqueroso y esclavista a la guardia de cristal. Quienes amenazantes se acercaron a mí para detenerme. Pero mi frustración era demasiado grande.

-¡Te ordeno mantener la disciplina!- Me grito una guardiana tirando muy fuerte de mi melena. Yo, enojada la golpee con mis cascos en la cara, alejándola de mí. Pero cuando me voltee a ver a AppleJack, me tuve que detener.

-Valla, valla. Twilight Sparkle. Ex aprendiz de la fallecida princesa Celestia de Equestria. Portadora del destruido elemento de la magia. Esta aquí, como una sucia esclava- Era una guardiana con unos ojos fríos como el hielo. Me sonría burlonamente mientras amenazaba a AppleJack con su afilada espada. El rostro de AppleJack se reflejaba en su filo, no iba a dejar que mataran a mi amiga por un arranque de ira repentino, así que resignada me calme.

-Así me gusta. Como una perra sumisa. Ese es tu lugar, al igual que el tuyo. Ex-portadora del elemento de la honestidad- Sabia que la reconocía, de lo contrario no hubiera sospechado que me calmaría con solo amenazar a mi amiga. La tomaba de su melena mientras rozaba su espada contra sus mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Una de sus compañeras me hizo caer al suelo. Mire hacia arriba, para solo encontrarme como lentamente levantaba su espada. No quise detenerla, mi magia ya estaba casi agotada hace varios días. Mis fuerzas ya estaban acabadas. Pensaba que solo me quedaba morir ahí, frente a todos. La última acción de Twilight Sparkle, no dejar que mataran a una de sus mejores amigas. Pronto seria olvidada como todos los demás. Como Celestia, como Luna, como… como… Todos.

-¡Twilight!- Por un segundo, creí que lo último que oiría, era esa voz. Perteneciente a AppleJack. Pero, me equivocaba.

-¡Alto!- Esa otra voz era fuerte. Demandante y prepotente. Abrí mis ojos y lo vi, estaba frente a mí con su amenazante y imponente figura. Como un ángel del Tártaro, destinado a irónicamente salvarme.

-La quiero para mí- Se trataba del rey Sombra, quien con una simple orden, impidió que me mataran.

-Como usted ordene. Mi señor- Respondió la guardiana, quien corto mis sogas y dejo en paz a AppleJack. Me tomo del casco y me llevo a la fuerza con el rey Sombra, para luego empujarme al suelo.

-Presenta tus respetos. Sparkle- Nunca había visto a Sombra desde tan cerca. Era más alto de lo que imagine. Por un momento, cuando levanto su casco. Pensé que me golpearía. Después de todo, su regreso se debió en parte, porque ayude derrotarlo la primera vez.

-Ven conmigo- Me ofreció. Lo mire, era también la primera vez que veía sus ojos tan de cerca. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Seguir resistiéndome para terminar algún día de estos, muerta. O entregarme al pony de los colmillos afilados? Con solo mirar atrás y adelante un par de veces y comparar las posibles situaciones que me destinarian. No lo dude más y acepte su casco. Me sonrió y luego me colocaron un collar de metal, para que no intentara escapar, obvio. Tenía que admitir que era muy inteligente de su parte, después de todo, yo si quería escapar. Al menos en ese momento. Esa fue la última vez que vi a AppleJack, ya nunca más fui a saber de ella. Aun la estoy buscando, no importando cuanto me cueste tenerla cerca de mí de nuevo.

Nos dirigimos al palacio de Cristal. Había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, se veía más tétrico y abundaba el cristal negro. No sabía lo que me estaría esperando ahí dentro. Lo único que tenia por seguro, era de que sobreviviría a como dé lugar.

-¡Rarity!- Por un momento, al ver de nuevo a mi amiga. Olvide lo horrible que se había vuelto la vida. Fue una sensación bastante nostálgica e interesante.

-¡Twilight!- Me lance a sus cascos. Nos abrazamos como nunca antes -Oh Twilight, querida amiga… Es una pena que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias-

-Creí que habías muerto-

-Ya ves que no fue así. Esto es un milagro, nunca imagine volver a verte de nuevo...-

-¡Ya dejen de abrazarse la parejita inmoral!- Nos ordeno la misma guardiana. Más tarde me enteraría de que se trataba de una oficial. Se acerca a mí, me toma de mi collar de metal y me arrastra bruscamente por el frio piso.

-¡Vamos a dejar a esta sucia perra reluciente como el mármol!- Poco a poco me aleje de mi amiga. El encuentro más corto que haya tenido. Y por ahora el único.

Me llevaron al enorme baño del palacio. Ahí había un grupo de sirvientas de cristal, con esponjas, champú y fijador. Cuando pude ver la tina con las burbujas, ya se me hacía evidente que era lo que iban a hacer. La coronel me tiro al agua, sin consideración alguna. No estaba caliente, pero tampoco estaba fría.

-¡Quiero que limpien cada centímetro de su cuerpo, hasta que se le quite toda la asquerosa mugre que lleva!- Sentencio la coronel, para luego irse. Ya no soportaba su voz.

Rápidamente fui rodeada por las sirvientas, quienes con amabilidad, limpiaron cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Hasta las partes de mi anatomía que me daba vergüenza mencionar. Pero curiosamente, se tomaron más trabajo en esas partes precisas de mi anatomía pony. Luego sabría el porqué de su empeño. Me lavaron y cepillaron la melena, para luego hacerme un peinado que resaltaría mi cuello. Debo admitirlo, fue el mejor baño que haya tenido en años. Una vez limpia y seca me pusieron una falda transparente de color rosa. Me quitaron finalmente el collar de metal, ya no era una esclava, ahora era una sirvienta y debía comportarme si quería seguir en esa posición. La coronel me llevo al cuarto con las demás sirvientas, donde me encontré con Rarity nuevamente y con otras ponies que habían forjado una nueva amistad con ella. La habitación estaba repleta de camas, al parecer dormiría ahí.

-Twilight. Te ves muy bien querida- Me dijo Rarity, quien había conservado su mismo peinado de siempre. Ambas llevábamos la falda transparente y rosa.

La coronel no se fue sin antes lanzarnos una mirada de desprecio.

-Gracias, supongo. La verdad es una pena y una alegría encontrarte en este sitio-

Rarity se me acerco y me dio un abrazo.

-No es tan malo como parece. Tenemos comida, un sitio donde dormir y baño. Es más de lo que algunos tienen hoy en día- Señalo una cama con su casco -Esa es tu cama. Esta aun lado de la mía, podremos estar siempre justas desde ahora- Le sonreí y rápidamente me dirigí a sentir mi nueva cama. Era suave y cómoda, tenía sabanas limpias y era amplia.

Sin perder ni un segundo más, estire mis cuatro extremidades en la cama. Se había sentido delicioso.

-Esta cama es increíble- Dije mas para mí misma que para cualquiera que me escuchara.

-Lo sé. Es una de las razones por las que nadie intenta escapar- Me dijo Rarity.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí, Rarity? ¿También te vendieron como esclava?- No pude evitar preguntar. Desde el momento en que la vi quise saberlo.

-No exactamente Twilight. Yo vine aquí por mi propia cuenta…- Me respondió, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar en mi rostro.

-Pero… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-

Rarity miro cabizbaja. No quería responderme, lo veía en sus ojos cristalinos.

-No me gustaba, el estilo de vida. Que tenía. Cuando vi la oportunidad la tome, no habían muchas opciones cuando perdí la boutique. Aun recuerdo el caos, aun recuerdo el fuego de ese día… Sweetie Belle- Lo veía venir, se lanzo a mis cascos con gran tristeza. Sus lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas como si sus ojos se tratasen de hielo que se derretía.

-Rarity. No llores por favor, yo también perdí a Spike. Pero ya he llorado lo suficiente por él-

Rarity se aparto de mí y me miro con desaprobación.

-Twilight. Esas palabras fueron muy frías. Nunca pasa lo suficiente para seguir llorando a un ser amado-

No era mi culpa haberme vuelto más fría. Mi mente se convirtió en una calculadora, diseñada para afrontar y resolver los problemas de esta nueva vida. Por algo sobreviví, al contrario de Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, incluyendo a las princesas Celestia y Luna. De vez en cuando me hacía sentir vergüenza el enorgullecerme de eso.

-Tal vez. Tengas razón- Le dije, mas para calmarla que para afirmar que tiene razón.

Aunque debo admitir, que si le dedicara mas pensamientos a los seres queridos que perdí. Por ejemplo Spike o Shining Armor, lloraría como ella. Aun a estas alturas. No me puedo permitir mostrar debilidad, de lo contrario los demás tomarían provecho de eso.

El día transcurrió, conocí a mis compañeras de cuarto, me preguntaba si como sirvienta tendría accedo a la biblioteca. No he leído nada nuevo en años, tuve que abandonar mis preciosos libros cuando huía de Ponyville y con AppleJack tampoco podía tener charlas muy intelectuales. Llego la noche, traída naturalmente, ya que la princesa Luna está muerta. Me recosté en mi nueva flamante cama, mañana empezarían mis deberes como sirvienta. O al menos eso creía, ya que me sacaron a la fuerza de mi cama. Era de media noche, los pasillo del palacio eran iluminados por la luz de la luna llena. No había antorcha alguna. Quedamos a las puertas de una habitación.

-¡¿A dónde me llevan?!- Pregunte molesta.

-Su majestad desea verte ahora. Preséntale sus respetos al rey…- Me metió dentro de la habitación -Sombra- Cerro la puerta con llave, yo en un principio intente salir golpeando la puerta. Por un segundo vi la posibilidad de usar mi magia, pero aun no tenia las suficientes fuerzas.

-Twilight Sparkle- Escuche esa penetrante y siniestra voz detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta y lo vi.

El estaba mirando por el balcón de la habitación. No vestía su típico atuendo intimidante, sino una bata de dormir de un purpura en una tonalidad muy oscura. Esa bata hacia relucir mejor la forma de su cuerpo y sobre todo, su rostro y melena.

-Acércate- Me ordeno, yo como sirvienta no podía negarme. Me acerque lentamente hacia él, me señalo la enorme cama con sabanas de distintas tonalidades de purpura y negro. Me invito cortésmente a acercarme a dicha cama, la habitación estaba oscura, pero podía ver claramente la expresión en su rostro. La situación era incomoda para mí, me sentía muy desprotegida sin mi magia. Me acerque, y el rey Sombra me invito delicadamente a sentarme en la cama.

-Tiempo sin vernos Twilight Sparkle- Me dijo al oído. Se encontraba detrás de mí y sentía su respiración acariciar mi cuello.

Yo no le conteste, en ese momento le tenía mucho miedo. Este frunció el seño, e hizo levitar una bandeja con mangos. Se me hizo agua la boca, no había comía nada desde la mañana, y francamente lo que comí solo fue un poco de pasto. Sombra lo noto de inmediato, por lo que se atrevió a preguntarme.

-¿Tienes hambre Twilight?- Me pregunto, pasando la bandeja frente a mis ojos -Come, adelante. No te hare nada malo si lo haces- Me ofreció.

No sé si era más por el hambre. O el hecho de que su voz fuerte y cálida me generara confianza, pero no me resistiría mas. Tome un mango entre mis cascos y le di un mordisco. Era dulce, muy dulce y delicioso, nada mejor que la fruta fresca. Por un momento entre en un estado de éxtasis por culpa de tan jugoso fruto. Pero mi atención fue llamada cuando sentí un casco que levantaba el velo rosa que cubría toda mi parte trasera. Espantada me levante de la cama, eufórica y avergonzada.

-¡Heeey! ¿Q-que haces?-

-¿Qué crees que hago, Twilight?- Me pregunto, como si se tratase de algo obvio.

-Yo… yo…- No encontré respuesta.

Yo era ahora su sirvienta, si me negaba, mi destino podía ser peor que la misma muerte. Mire cabizbaja unos segundos donde pasaron por mi cabeza una serie de pensamientos. Técnicamente hablando estaba en la edad de tener relaciones con un macho. Hace unos años quizás me hubiera resultado doloroso y satisfacerme a mi misma había durado más que suficiente. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabia porque estaba aquí y lo que era necesario para sobrevivir. Y por otro lado, el deseo llevaba mucho tiempo en mi interior, solo que… No imagine que sería en estas circunstancias.

Sombra se levanto de la cama, un tanto molesto. Pero finalmente, deje que mi cuerpo fuera sumiso ante sus deseos. Sin pensarlo dos veces me senté en la cama, lista para lo que me esperaba, mi mirada era la de alguien que espera un tren con mucha preocupación, ya que llega tarde a un compromiso. Ese enorme y oscuro unicornio se me acerco, ideas de una primera vez cruel y brutal abarcaron mi mente con gran fuerza.

-Twilight. No tengo intensiones de hacerte daño, es enserio-

Obviamente no le creí, además. El era demasiado mayor para mí, por lo que me causaba una sensación de ligero asco. Me recostó en la cama con delicadeza, pasando su casco desde mi ombligo, rozando mis ubres hasta mi pecho.

-A pesar de todo lo que paso. Te considero encantadora Twilight. Tu cuerpo es magnífico y joven. Ahora, eres mi Valkiria de la noche enjoyada. Y como dos cuerpos celestes, en lo infinito del espacio- Se acerco a mi oído -Nos uniremos-

Esas palabras me hicieron sonrojar, el tacto de su casco me hizo estremecer. Y la vergüenza de estar en esa cama con el rey Sombra florecía como rosas en primavera. Arranco el velo transparente con deseo, dejando al descubierto mi intimidad. Nunca antes había sentido un casco que no fuera el mío, tocarla. Por lo que cuando sentí el casco de Sombra quise gritar, pero lo que pudo haber sido un grito, fue opacado por un beso. Mi primer beso. La lengua de Sombra era más larga de lo usual, o al menos eso creo, bailo con mi lengua con ferocidad y pasión ¿Por qué no me resistí a ese beso? ¿Por qué si solo quería mis orificios decidió besarme? No lo sabía, pero mi cuerpo lo disfrutaba y la temperatura en mi interior subía. Una vez separados sentí el aliento de Sombra entrar en mi boca, el sabor de su saliva estaba en su respiración. Su lengua recorrió mi cuello, dejaba que la punta de su casco entrara en mí. Lo deseaba, a gritos.

-Aaahhh… Aaahhh…- Gemía de placer ¡Yo gemía de placer en las garras de alguien que considere mi enemigo todos estos años! Su casco me tocaba como si le estuviera sacando brillo a una gema. Me dolía y a la vez me gustaba.

Su lengua fue descendiendo, dejando un rastro de saliva sobre mi pelaje. Pasando por mis ubres con suma delicadeza. La cama era tan suave y las caricias tan satisfactorias que por un momento me sentí en el paraíso. Llego hasta mi intimidad, donde se introdujo con gran audacia y agilidad, golpeando mis paredes interiores con ferocidad, hasta hacer resaltar mi pequeño y rosado botón. Los colmillos no fueron problema, llegue a pensar que inclusive me mordería. Pero no fue así, sabia tratar a una yegua en la cama, al menos mi primera vez era con alguien experimentado. Yo desordenaba las sabanas con mis cascos, como si intentara volar sin alas. Arquee mi espalda acrecentando el placer y con ello, las gotas de miel que caían sobre la cama, provenientes de mi humedecido panal.

-No lo puedo creer. No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto- Pensé para mis adentros.

Cuando finalmente me dejo libre de sus estimulantes ataduras. Lo mire con ternura, esa expresión de satisfacción en su rostro, mostraba su orgullo de haberme hecho gritar como yegua en celo. Los machos son tan simples, que hasta sus expresiones fáciles se pueden descifrar con facilidad. Se saco su bata dejándome ver su tonificado cuerpo de semental. Parpadee y al instante sentí que algo tocaba las puertas de mi húmedo santuario, y así era. El miembro erecto de Sombra tocaba a mis puertas eufóricamente, deseaba entrar en mí. Lo mire con cierto temor, era enorme, y se podía apreciar su fortaleza. Su tamaño estaba a acorde de la altura de Sombra.

-Oh…- Murmure, pero mi expresión llamo la atención del rey.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunto curioso.

-Nada nada- Le respondí rápidamente, muy nerviosa -Es solo que. Es mi primera…-

No quise terminar la frase, de hecho, me apenaba el hecho de que fuera mi primera vez. Las yeguas tienen una edad donde ya es normal que tengan su primera vez, en cambio yo me salte varios años a esa etapa en que se supone. Corresponde. El rey arqueo una ceja, se acerco a mí, su melena negra olía delicioso. Se asemejaba a la de un león. Le sonreí, mi primera sonrisa a aquel unicornio.

-No te preocupes, Twilight Sparkle. Yo entiendo-

Mis muslos abrazaron su cintura, la punta de su miembro fue aventurándose en mi territorio virgen. Conquistando todo a su paso. Sentí como mis paredes se estiraban y contraían ocasionando en mi un gran dolor y el impulso incontrolable de las lagrimas. En ese momento ya todo me dejo de importar, las sensaciones que invadían mi cuerpo eran demasiado fuertes como para pensar en algo más que no fuera el cuerpo de Sombra fundiéndose con el mío. Mis transparentes juegos facilitaban su entrada, hasta que finalmente sentí como rozaba mi útero. Mis ojos quedaron el blanco, pasaron unos segundos en que nos quedamos ahí sin hacer nada. Solo permaneciendo unidos, pero no duraría mucho.

-Aaaaahh… ¡Aaaahh..! ¡Celestia!, ah…- La habitación fue inundada por mis gritos de placer y éxtasis.

Sus embestidas eran rápidas y acertadas. Con forme pasaban los segundos mi intimidad se acostumbraba y por mis muslos recorrían se formaban ríos de mi transparente liquido. Luego tendría que tomar mucho liquido para compensar la cantidad de fluidos perdidos en la cama. Me mordía el labio inferior intentando acallarme un poco, sentía a mi interior arder, se sentía como fuego errático y salvaje que solo quería salir y expandirse, para consumir todo a su paso. Sombra me estaba haciendo suya, volteo mi cuerpo y yo con toda sumisión deje que lo hiciera. Su respiración de perro soplaba en mi nuca, humedeciendo mi melena. Yo volteaba mi cabeza para saborear esa larga y viscosa lengua, que anteriormente me había hecho gemir de placer.

Se posiciono sobre mi, para montarme.

-Eres mía Twilight. Solo mía- Me susurro al oído.

En esta posición el tenia todo el control sobre mi. Y, no dando tregua a mi intimidad, toda la energía de mi cuerpo estaba concentrada en un solo punto, llegue a un sitio donde mi mente pedía que se detuviera, que me dejara en paz. Resultaba doloroso. Pero mi cuerpo decía otra cosa, mi cuerpo deseaba que no parara, que ese enorme y bien dotado semental hiciera suyo cada centímetro de mi sudoroso cuerpo. Y luego se cumpliría mi deseo, cuando sentí como lo virgen del orificio de mi cola. Se iba para siempre. Todo se volvió de un tono mas oscuro ¡El dolor fue enorme! ¡Un suplicio en mi parte posterior al tener que albergar a tan enorme huésped!, levante mis posaderas, ya que tenía que lidiar con esta feroz bestia hambrienta de mi. Apreté las sabanas con mis cascos mientras me mordía los labios. El dolor conforme pasaron los segundos, fue reemplazado por placer y el placer fue reemplazado por éxtasis.

-¡Sombra!, ¡Ah!- No sentía pena de gritar a los cuatro vientos el nombre del semental que me estaba haciendo suya. Me sentía diferente, lo que comenzó como mi obligación, se transformo en algo más. Algo más profundo que afloraría poco a poco.

Finalmente luego de dos horas. Sentí como la semilla ardiente de Sombra entraba en mí, ocasionando un diluvio en mi interior. Su gruñido de dragón hizo eco en la habitación. Con Sombra había tocado el cielo seis veces esa noche. Nos desplomamos en la cama. Mi melena estaba mojada con mi sudor, mi pelaje olía diferente, y mi virginidad ya era cosa del pasado. Estaba agotada, apenas podía mover mis patas traseras. Creía que no podría quedarme ahí para descansar, o al menos eso pensaba.

-Fue increíble…- Me susurro Sombra, mientras besaba mi rostro. Su casco acariciaba mi vientre con mucha delicadeza, mientras rozaba sus labios con los míos, pegándome pequeñas lamidas. Me cubrió con la sabana, arropándome del frio. Se acerco a mí y me beso la frente, yo me sentía incomoda, no entendía su comportamiento. Después de todo, ya me uso para lo que deseaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te atreverás a decirme que no lo disfrutaste?- Me pregunto, al haber fallado en disimular mi incomodidad.

Recordar todo lo hicimos me hacia erizar mi pelaje y sonrojarme como un tomate. Pero no sería así para siempre.

-Claro que no… Fue maravilloso, me gusto mucho- Le respondí, mirándolo de reojo.

-Bien, entonces descansemos. Mañana será otro día, Twilight- Me dijo con una amable sonría. ¿Ese era el esclavizador de ponies de cristal? No se notaba.

Me recosté en la cama y sin pensarlo mucho acomode mi cabeza en el cuello del enorme unicornio maligno que tenia al lado. Esa noche, solo fue la primera de muchas. Con el tiempo me convertí en la sirvienta con más influencia de todo el palacio de cristal. Podía entrar a todas partes, quedarme en la biblioteca si así se me antojaba. Inclusive, luego de satisfacer al rey podía desayunar en su habitación mientras él se disponía a gobernar. Poco a poco, las demás sirvientas me comenzaron a odiar, me preguntaban porque debían obedecer órdenes de mí si yo se suponía, era una sirvienta como ellas. Inclusive la guardia debía obedecerme. Sombra castigaba a quien sea que yo pronunciara su nombre. Y las torturas que el ejercía eran inimaginables, temidas y odiadas. Por primera vez en años, me sentía feliz. Sin embargo, mi vida tomaría otro rumbo más.

Yo despertaba de mi encuentro sexual con el rey. Como era de costumbre, una sirvienta me traía el desayuno. Despertaba completamente sola, porque en la mañana Sombra debía ir a supervisar las mazmorras del palacio. Esa semana en particular, no me había sentido muy bien. Tenía mareos y vómitos, mi celo se había retrasado este mes y me encontraba muy preocupada. Después de todo, no todas las noches, Sombra acababa en mi parte posterior. Ordene que me hicieran un agua de hierbas que determinaría mi estado.

-¿Y cómo funciona esto?- Le pregunte a Rarity quien se encargaba de mi desayuno en las mañanas.

-Es simple querida. Tomas la tasa de hierbas especiales que mande a buscar. Luego esperas media hora. Y si no sangras, pues…-

-Entiendo- Le respondí para luego tomarme la tasa.

Rarity se me quedo mirando, de una forma muy extraña cuando termine de tomarme el agua de hierbas.

-¿Pasa algo?- Le pregunte, algo molesta de su mirada.

-Twilight, sé que no te va a gustar lo que te diré- Me dijo, juntando sus cascos con inseguridad.

-Sino me va a gustar dímelo lo antes posible-

Rarity suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Tú no eres la primera en ser preñada por el rey Sombra-

La sorpresa en mi rostro se había hecho notar al instante. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello. Pero sonaba factible, ¿Por qué yo justamente iba a ser la primera, si el rey Sombra lleva dominando todo esto ya por varios años?

-Twilight. Las sirvientas que han quedado preñadas del rey Sombra han muerto. Todas ellas y con sus hijos en sus vientres- Rarity se acerco a mí y me acaricio el vientre -Todas lo sabemos. Por eso tenemos un gran temor cuando escoge a una reemplazante-

-¡No!- Le dije desafiante -¡El no me haría eso a mí!- Le grite.

-Twilight, es cierto que tu eres la primera a quien le da tantas libertades en el palacio. Pero no quiere decir que el enserio te…-

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo he leído con el por las noches, me ha enseñado hechizos, me ha arropado, me cuida con dedicación y amor en las noches de invierno! ¡No me asesinaría a sangre fría, no a mí!- Le grite, tenía muchas sensaciones combinadas. El miedo, la frustración, la confusión, el pánico. Y claramente el amor que había desarrollado hacia a él.

-Pero Twilight…-

-¡Lárgate! ¡Fuera de aquí!- Le grite entre lagrimas. Rarity asustada salió de la habitación, dejándome sola.

Me puse a llorar toda la mañana. Esperando el resultado del agua de hierbas. Miraba por el balcón el cielo, la media hora paso y el resultado ya era evidente. Esa misma noche, cuando Sombra me mando a buscar, le confesé la realidad.

* * *

Justo ahora tienen que aflorar estos recuerdos. No puedo evitarlo, después de todo, mi vida ha cambiado tanto desde aquellos días en ponyville. Aun me pregunto si he tomado las decisiones correctas en mi vida. Pero para obtener esa respuesta, siempre lo único que me basta para estar segura de ello. Es caminar hacia el espejo, y acariciar mi hinchado vientre. Solo así, obtengo la respuesta que tanto recorre mi mente, esas noches de luna llena.

-¿Te encuentras bien reina mía?- Escuche una voz detrás de mí.

-Estoy bien mi rey. Solo pensaba un poco, es todo- Le respondí a Sombra.

El se comenzó a desvestir, dejando su vestimenta intimidante a un lado.

-¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro pequeño?- Me pregunto, mientras dejaba su corona a un lado.

-Bien. Queriendo salir pronto para ver a su padre- Le respondí, volteándome a verlo.

Camino hacia a mí y me miro, para luego mover un mechón que sobresalía de mi melena.

-Yo creo que es para ver a su hermosa madre-

-Desea ver a sus dos padre- Lo corregí. Se acerco a mi cuello y me comenzó a olfatear.

-No, no- Me aleje de él y rose mi cola por su nariz -Esta noche me toca a mí-

-Está bien, soy tu esclavo mi reina. Déjame servirte-

Ambos reímos. Para luego sellar nuestros labios con un beso. La vida no es tan mala ahora, tengo un imperio bajo mi poder, tengo un esposo que es rey, sabio y fuerte. Y dentro de mí tengo una hermosa criatura que heredara todo esto que estoy construyendo. Porque yo soy la Emperatriz de Cristal y nadie en todo lo ancho de este mundo lograría lo que yo logre. Domar a la bestia cristal.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Bueno, espero que lo hayan gozado. La narración en primera persona no estoy seguro si es mi fuerte, aunque he recibido buenas críticas al respecto en el pasado. Quizás haga otros One-Shots basados en comics, no lo sé. Pero bueno, la historia no hubiera sido posible sin el comic de My Little Slave y le doy su respectivo reconocimiento, al igual que al gran artista Bluntwhiskey. Pasense por sus dibujos si les gusto la historia. No olviden dejar su reviews.**_

_**PD: ¡Guten Tag/Morgen/Nacht, camarada. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! **_


End file.
